madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter Seven
Chapter seven of POM; Parent Hunt. Plot The Animal Militia could relax now that they got Roark the Dinheirosaurus and Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Hunter's parents, speaking of which Hunter gladly hugged her mom and dad, with all three commenting that it has been awhile, Skipper and Kowalski were also deciding that it was their own parents too, Rico though was a little scared as his parents are unaware of his scar or his unique regurgitation, he feared that his parents would disown him, "mom? dad? is it really you?" Skipper asks the couple named Toby and Nevaeh, who recognized Skipper, "yes dear it's us" the one named Nevaeh says as Skipper rushes up to them and they all hug, crying tears of joy, Kowalski and his parents were going through the same thing, "we thought we'd never see you again" Kowalski's dad Jeffry remarks, "I was just about to say the same thing" Kowalski comments hugging his parents and crying, "come on Rico, come to mommy" Rico's mother beckons though Rico was scared to, "what's wrong son, don't you recognize us" his father Rex asks, "it not that" Rico muttered, "still stuck with that bad vocabulary huh?" Stella guesses, "hey Rico, what's bugging you?" Obi-wan asks, Rico whispered into his ear and Obi-wan nodded, though he beckoned Rico to go hug them so he did, "mama, dada" Rico wheezed again, until Rex noticed his scar, "ouch, where did you get this?" Rex asks patting Rico's scar, Rico suddenly jumped away and got worried again, Skipper noticed too and decides to defend him, "Rico had an accident when we were in some place called Africa and..." Skipper began telling the whole incident and Rico's unique regurgitation, "oh my baby" Stella cried hugging Rico, "and what do you mean by he can regurgitate weapons and stuff?" Rex asks out of slight concern, Rico braced himself as his mother lets go, then spat out a clump of dynamite, his parents were startled by this but before they could say something Obi-wan spoke, "he was afraid you wouldn't want him anymore because of this" he explains, Rex and Stella looked pitiful "oh Rico" Stella stuttered and hugged him again, "you don't hate me?" Rico asks teary eyed, "of course not son, you left home early in your life and look at you now, even though you turned crazy while you were gone, we never forgot about you, and we'll love you no matter what" Rex offered, Rico burst into tears and hugged them, afterwards the penguin's parents were admiring them, "you've all grown so much, look at you" Toby complimented causing the three to blush, "and Roark told us all about what you were doing, where you were living all this time, all these friends of yours, including the leopard seals over there..." Kowalski's mom Helen described, once again making them blush, they also looked at Roark who also blushed, the parents then got to know there son's friends, Marlene, the lemurs, North Wind, Hunter, The Velociraptors and decided to save Private for last. Private meanwhile was a bit jealous, since his parents weren't among them, Bella the Bellubrunnus comforted him when the threesome's parents went towards him, "you must be Private" Toby greeted, "uh yeah that's me" Private stuttered, "I guess you're our adopted grandson" Stella jokes, Private laughs too, "we saved him when he was just an egg" Skipper told hugging Private, "yeah we heard, Roark told us that, but why did your parents abandon you?" Jeffry asks, causing everyone to tense, "we don't know, we thought they were with you at first, which is why we took him in and in the process, got separated from all of you" Kowalski explains, the six adults nodded in understanding, "well I do have an uncle named Nigel back in England, if anybody knows what happened to my parents, he probably will" Private explains, "setting course for Britain" Sheen states as he types in the coordinates and they were off. Meanwhile for the Lourinhã Empire, Dooku the Kimmerosaurus had ordered his fellows to fallow them, "they're heading east sir" a Geosaurus informed, "I can still sense them within my grasp" Dooku said in slight daydreaming as the cruiser went forth. Back with the Animal Militia, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico were telling stories of themselves to their parents, though Private wanted some alone time, he still felt jealous that their parents cared about them while his probably did not about him, and he hated it, they get to reunite while he remains an orphan, Short Fuse noticed this and offered some company, "you okay?" the seal asked, "no, it's just that, they're so lucky, they all still have parents and I'm practically parentless, and probably the only one" Private said bitterly, "I wouldn't say only one" Short Fuse said, "what do you mean?" Private asks, "what I mean is you're not the only orphan here, I am too" Short Fuse reveals, "really?" Private asks in astonishment, "yeah, my mother was killed along with my colony by human hunters, I was the sole survivor, I was just an infant at the time but I still remember it, I had hidden myself in the snow out of fright until Classified found me, he, Eva and Corporal took me in, although I'll admit I was scared of them too, since they were complete strangers to me at the time, but they adopted me anyway, and I'm glad for that, Classified was the most parental out of them all to me, like Skipper was to you" Short Fuse describes, "wow, I guess both our teams have a lot in common after all" Private commented, Short Fuse nodded and left. Hours later, they arrived at the animal's MI6, Nigel was strolling around when he saw the plane, although he knew what plane this was, some of his fellow agents and co had also noticed, "hey uncle Nigel" Private waved, "Private dear boy, I can't believe it's you, older too" Nigel commented noticing Private's new look, "oh this? I had a growth spurt" Private explains, "I can see that" Nigel compliments, then notices the older three, Marlene and the lemurs, plus the older three's parents, North Wind, the raptors, and the leopard seal family, Nigel had heard of Hunter and the raptors but never had met them, the north wind was brand new though but he heard a little, everyone else gaze in amazement, "oh and Nigel, meet my brother's parents, Hunter and her parents, the raptors and North Wind" Private introduces, Classified came over to shake forelimbs, "so your an agent too huh?" he commented, "pretty much" Nigel said, "well sorry but I can't exactly tell my real name but you can call me agent Classified, though the nickname was Skipper's idea" Classified greeted directing the last part to Skipper who blushes, he had grown accustomed to his nickname as even his own teammates were calling him that nowadays "that's alright, I can understand the meaning of it" Nigel jokes, after introductions were out of the way, Nigel gave them a tour of the agency before stopping at the office of Nigel's boss, "greetings" the Commander greets, the Animal Militia bow in respect, including Roark, "so what brings you here?" the commander added, "well one a prehistoric cult called the Lourinhã Empire that had kidnapped Private's guardian's parents here" Obi-wan stated gesturing to the six adult penguins, "and two they are planning to eradicate modern-day life with this serum" he added holding up a veil of modernitis, even the rest of the Animal Militia were amazed except for Classified, Bella and Miyuki, "what is that?" Nigel asks, "it's an upgrade of a serum called medusa serum invented by an octopus named Dave" Skipper explains, "Dave, as in doctor Octavius Brine?" the commander asks, "you know him?" Corporal asks, "partially, we did hear of his kidnapping of penguins from zoos around the world, even ours the London zoo was hit" the commander explains, "well Dave's serum here has been tampered with by a cyborg Kimmerosaurus named Dooku, the leader of the Lourinhã empire" Bella explains, "Dave's serum was originally intended to turn penguins into freaks of nature, but Dooku modified it into a deadly disease meant to kill all modern-day organisms" Obi-wan describes, "I see" the commander remarks studying the capsule, "but is that the only reason you came here" Nigel asks, "uh no there is another" Faragonda states and the whole Animal Militia look at Private, "go ahead Private" Harry encouraged, "yeah about that, I'm wondering if you know what happened to my parents" Private said boldly. Stay tuned for POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter eight Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event